Oftentimes on the road it is necessary to remove lugs from a wheel on which the tire has become flat. This is often a difficult task for certain infirm persons and women. This invention is of an automotive electric power tool and kit for use in removing the lugs by use of a tool which is powered by a rechargeable battery which in turn is recharged when not in use by the cigarette lighter of the vehicle.